Please
by snapesapothecary
Summary: Kaneki somehow manages to attract older women, and it turns out he's got another chance at dating. This is set in time where Kaneki is still working at the coffee shop, Anteiku. Smut. Oneshot.


**Author's Note** : Happy Holidays! A smutty gift for my readers.

Warning: There is a lot of graphic sexual content in this piece, and zero plot.

* * *

"Damn Kaneki!" Hide pushed his hands against the counter and leaned closer to his friend. "You have to tell me how you keep scoring these older chicks! So, she's just graduated university? Niiice," he said with a smug expression.

"Shhh! Hide!" Kaneki blushed. The half ghoul honestly didn't know how he managed to attract older women. But, at least this time he knew for a fact that the older woman was a human and not some S class, blood thirsty ghoul. Kaneki glanced nervously at the short brown haired girl sitting in the back of the cafe near the window.

Hide watched his friend stare off into the corner of the shop, he turned around to get a better look at who Kaneki was staring at. Hide saw a petite woman working quietly on her laptop and taking notes from a large novel. She was wearing a short mauve colored dress and brown ankle boots. Hide spun back around on his stool. "Wait...is _that_ her? Over there?!" Hide jerked his head to the window.

Kaneki silently nodded, still watching the girl. She was so caught up in what she was working on, that she tuned out out all the noise coming from the other customers and staff in the small cafe.

"WHA– Oh wow! I didn't know they made tits that big on someone so small!" Hide eyed the bit of cleavage poking out from the girl's dress.

Kaneki snapped out of it and stared at his friend in embarrassment.

"And you've been seeing her for what? The past two weeks? So that's why you've been hiding her!" he laughed.

"HIDE," Kaneki whined. "Quiet down or she'll hear you!"

Hide patted Kaneki on the shoulder, "Nice going buddy."

Kaneki didn't know what to say, so he went back to brewing the next coffee order.

Hide placed an elbow on the counter and rested his face in the palm of his hand. He sighed, "Man, you sure can catch some bombshells. I can see you have a type Kaneki, this one has a nice rack too."

His face flushed pink. "Her name is _Aiko_... And I have to go serve this to her...," he mumbled, grateful to have finished her cappuccino and escape his friend's ceaseless teasing. Kaneki walked over to the small table and placed down her drink. "Ah– He-here you go Aiko," he stuttered.

Aiko looked up from her screen and smiled, "Thanks Kaneki."

His eyes trailed from her face down to her cleavage. All of Hide's teasing got inside his head. Kaneki swallowed nervously and shifted his gaze to Aiko's shoulder, where he noticed how her hair was barely long enough to just touch it.

Aiko caught on to Kaneki's nerves and knew something or _someone_ must have unsettled him. She noticed an blonde haired boy sitting in the background near the work counter, he was not so subtly looking their way. "I think your friend over there needs something," she nodded her head towards Hide.

"Huh? Oh!" He turned his head back to shoot Hide a death glare.

Hide quickly ducked down and pretended to look preoccupied with one of the plastic menus.

"Um, no, he-he's fine," Kaneki tried to brush off his friend's obvious staring.

Aiko hummed quietly, and looked at Kaneki with a knowing look. She decided not to push him with any further questions.

"Um, so are you going to stay here until my shift is over and then we'll head out?"

"Yes, that was my plan."

"Uhhh, I feel bad though." He looked down, then back at Aiko.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" she said not picking up on his train of thought.

"I just don't want to be underdressed for when we go to the museum together."

She relaxed and sighed. "Oh, so that's it. Kaneki, we can stop by your place before we go to the museum. It won't be a big deal. Besides, I can also drop off my laptop and books at your place rather than lugging it around on our date."

"Okay then, that's a relief–"

"KANEKI!" Kaneki's back went stiff. "Get your butt over here!" yelled Touka from behind the work counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I have to go," he bowed nervously and scurried back towards Touka.

Aiko continued to work for the next three hours up until Kaneki's shift ended at five o'clock. While she worked she would constantly spot Kaneki's friend glancing over at her. But other than that, Kaneki was attentive as ever, and he made sure to stop by her table to ask her if she wanted a fresh cup of coffee. He even insisted on bringing her a chocolate croissant so she would at least have something to hold her over as she took notes.

– – – – –

The door to Kaneki's apartment clicked open. When it swung open, Kaneki let Aiko pass before he closed the door behind her. Kaneki swiftly stepped out of his shoes and walked into the dark apartment. He made a left, which had him pass the kitchen and follow a narrow entryway that led to his bedroom. He flicked on his bedroom's light.

Aiko quickly removed her shoes and coat, then stepped into the small living room. She decided to wait quietly as Kaneki changed. Aiko threw her bag on the black sofa and plopped down next to it.

Kaneki's place still looked pretty barren, he had all the bare essentials, and nothing too personal in sight. The only thing that gave a hint to what Kaneki was like were his books. He had a stack sitting on top of his coffee table and a bunch lining the small shelf underneath the television, where he should have had DVDs.

"Well, he's an avid reader..." Aiko whispered quietly to herself. She found his love of books rather cute.

"I'll be out in a minute, I'm almost done," she heard Kaneki call out to her.

"That's okay! Take your time," she yelled back.

Kaneki stepped out a minute later, finishing the last button to his black long sleeve shirt.

Aiko looked him over up and down. "You look good in all black," she said in a silky voice.

He blushed, "You look good too. No-I mean...you look more than good. You look beautiful!"

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. Shall we get going?" Aiko stood up and threw her jacket back on.

"Yes, let's go!" Kaneki grabbed her hand, and they left the apartment together.

– – – – –

"That was a lovely exhibit Kaneki. Where did you hear about this?!" Aiko asked, as they walked through the exit, linked arm and arm.

"Uhhhh..." Kaneki scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I heard about it through a friend..." He recalled how the Gourmet, Shuu, had suggested the venue when he accidentally mentioned his date to the ghoul.

"Well, either way, I'm happy we got to go together," she snuggled closer to his side.

"You had a good time?" he asked, sounding a bit too relieved.

"Uh-huh. Oooh!" Aiko looked back at the main entrance with the big floral display. "Let's go back and take a picture together by the display! I want to remember our date!" she tugged on Kaneki's arm pulling him after her.

– – – – –

"Ahhh. It's good to finally sit down again." Aiko sighed splaying across the sofa.

Kaneki locked the door. He turned around and smiled at her as he pulled off his coat.

"Hey, I'm starving. Do you want to order takeout with me?" she asked sitting up.

"Ah, I'm not very hungry," he looked down briefly. "But you can go ahead and order yourself something. I'll pay for whatever you like." He walked off to his bedroom beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Aiko called back.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then! Fair warning, I'm not one to really share my food..."

She heard Kaneki laugh, "I'm good."

Aiko quickly called up a local Chinese restaurant and placed an order for some chow mein and orange chicken. When she got off the phone she walked into Kaneki's room. "Hey Kaneki–" she stopped talking, staring at the sight in front of her. Kaneki was standing shirtless, with his pants down to his ankles.

His cheeks flushed pink. "Uhhh...yeah?" he swallowed, and quickly pulled on a pair of black shorts that were laying on his bed.

Aiko watched him turn around and nervously rummage through a drawer for a shirt. She could make out his face in the long mirror, he was still bright pink from embarrassment. "Um, are you sure it's okay that I spend the night?"

Kaneki abruptly looked up, white t-shirt in hand, "YES!"

Aiko's eyes went wide from his overexcited answer.

He coughed and lowered his voice, "It is. I mean..." Kaneki sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor. "Aiko, it can be dangerous at night...and I'd feel awful if you got into some sort of trouble." He looked back up at her, "I'd feel much better if you didn't take that risk, and stayed here."

Aiko smiled, "You're very sweet to be concerned Kaneki. You're a really good boyfriend." She could tell Kaneki was being sincere, and not using her safety as an excuse to lure her into bed with him. Though, she thought, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Well then, can I borrow a sweater? Oh! Do you mind if it's that black one? The last time I saw you wear it, it looked so soft..."

"Um yeah!" Kaneki quickly got up and threw on his t-shirt, then opened his closet. He pulled off a black cable knit sweater from a hanger and handed it to her.

Aiko turned her back to Kaneki, facing the mirror. "Can you get the zipper for me?" She pulled her hair to the side. Aiko watched him timidly approach her from the mirror. Kaneki looked to the side and slowly began to pull the zipper down.

"Kaneki. You don't have to look away."

He stopped and made eye contact with Aiko through the mirror. She nodded her head. So, he kept his eyes locked with hers as he continued to unzip the dress. When he was done, the dress fell quietly to to the floor. Kaneki felt his ears turn red as he looked at her body reflected in the mirror.

"Besides..." Aiko said as she unhooked her bra, it dropped alongside the dress. "I saw you..."

Kaneki took in a sharp breath as he stared at her bare chest.

"So, it's only fair you get to see me." She winked back at him through the mirror, then slipped the sweater over her head.

Aiko turned around and leaned in closely, her face inches away from Kaneki's. She stared deep into his light brown eyes. Kaneki swallowed nervously, his eyes trailed up her body, he noticed how his sweater barely covered her butt. Aiko leaned in further and surprised Kaneki by kissing him gently on the lips. His heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest.

– – – – –

After the takeout arrived and Aiko was done eating, she curled up next to Kaneki. He draped an arm over her shoulder as they watched a movie on the tv, which he streamed from his laptop.

This was the second time Aiko had seen this romantic movie, but she didn't tell Kaneki this so as not to spoil it for him. She recognized that a steamy sex scene was coming up, and had an idea to tease the younger boy.

Aiko sighed contently, and laid down so that she rested her head on his lap. Kaneki took a short intake of breath in response. He glanced down at Aiko, his eyes trailing down her bare legs.

Moans seemed to echo loudly from the tv as the lead actor and actress started to kiss. Kaneki snapped his attention back to the film, his mind was screaming at how uncomfortably tight his shorts were starting to feel.

Aiko felt Kaneki's length harden beneath her. She smirked and peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

Kaneki curled his hands into fists nervously. He looked down at her and choked out, "Uhhhh–this isn't– I swear...I'm so-sorry Aiko."

Before Kaneki could die from a heart attack, Aiko quickly got up and turned to kiss him quiet. She cupped both his cheeks and kissed him firmly until she felt him start to relax and kiss back. Aiko shifted her weight so that she straddled Kaneki and he grabbed ahold of her hips tightly. Kaneki crushed his lips harder against Aiko's and she moaned, moving her hands to grip his shoulders earnestly. When she finally pulled away for air, Kaneki stared back at her with a glazed look in his eyes. Aiko stared at him until Kaneki snapped out of it.

"Kaneki..." she whispered softly.

"Aiko?" he whispered back.

"Please, touch me." Aiko didn't know if she could wait any longer.

Kaneki slowly brought a hand up to caress her left breast through the sweater. She licked her lips and pressed her heat closer to his. She rubbed against his erection in slow steady circles.

A moan escaped Kaneki's lips, and he circled a finger around her nipple until it went hard. Wanting more, Aiko gently grabbed his hand off her breast and guided his hand up under her sweater. Aiko closed her eyes as she felt his cold hand touch her hot skin.

Kaneki moved his hand to cup the other breast and flicked her nipple until it went hard too. He then gently began to massage it. Aiko opened her eyes, and eagerly stripped herself of the sweater to give Kaneki better access.

She watched as her boyfriend continued to massage the one breast, then lowered his face between her chest to take a nipple into his mouth. "Oh...god," she groaned quietly, gripping Kaneki's shoulders harder. Kaneki nibbled an flicked his tongue around the hard nipple, making her legs start to tremble.

"Ka-Kaneki," she moaned, grinding harder against his crotch. He looked up at her, and stopped his sucking, a small smacking sound followed when his hot mouth left her breast. Kaneki tilted Aiko's chin down and met her with a hungry kiss.

As they kissed each other frantically, Aiko guided Kaneki's hand from her hip to the waistband of her panties. Kaneki didn't need any more guidance, and he cupped her heat through the lace fabric. He rubbed his fingers back and forth over her entrance. Aiko moaned into his mouth as he continued his teasing. Kaneki felt her juices starting to seep through her panties. His cock twitched as he felt how aroused he was making her. Kaneki pulled away breaking the kiss, "Aiko?"

"Mmm?" she looked at him.

Kaneki rubbed her entrance harder, she shuddered.

"Do you... Are you sure you want this?" he asked seriously.

She nodded and whined, "Yes pleeease." With that, Kaneki pushed her panties to the side and ran his fingers up and down, over her wet lips. He poked a knuckle into her heat, her juices starting to trail down his finger. Kaneki left small love bites on her neck as he slowly slipped the rest of his finger inside. Aiko groaned in approval as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her.

Wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he was giving her, Aiko rubbed Kaneki's length through his shorts. Kaneki groaned. Not only was the scent coming from Aiko driving him up the wall, but her soft hands on his cock felt like heaven. Kaneki burrowed his face between her breasts and took a deep breath. He added another finger inside her and quickened his pace. Aiko leaned down and started nibbling on Kaneki's ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

Neglecting her small bud for long enough, Kaneki removed his fingers and started to rub small circles around her clit. Aiko thrusted her hips into his palm, daring him to rub harder on her most sensitive area. She moaned into his ear. Aiko then snaked her hand through Kaneki's shorts and boxers, pulling out his cock. She slowly started stroking it.

The sound of Aiko's slick juices and the way her hands moved on his cock, made Kaneki feel like his body was on fire. Before he lost all control, he pushed her back. "A-Ai-Aiko!" he gripped her wrist to stop her stroking. Aiko looked at him curiously. Kaneki panted, "I'm–I'm about to come undone. Let's take this to the bedroom, and let me also get a condom."

She nodded and the two rushed to Kaneki's bedroom. Aiko pulled off her panties leaving them on the floor, and waited patiently on Kaneki's bed. She lay back and watched as he nervously fumbled with opening the wrapper, but just as soon as it was open, he had it rolled on and ready to go.

Kaneki climbed over her and bent down to give her a tender and passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rubbed his cock teasingly over her entrance. "Kaneki," Aiko moaned into the kiss. He bit her bottom lip, drawing a little blood, which he lapped at hungrily. Kaneki finally stopped his teasing and positioned his cock at her entrance, pushing in slowly until his entire length was fully sheathed.

It took a bit of restraint to not thrust into Aiko wildly like he wanted, but he managed to keep his pace slow. Then Aiko surprised Kaneki. She brought her legs to rest over his shoulders to give him better access. He took the signal and thrusted a bit faster, he brought his thumb down to tease her clit too.

She shuddered, feeling how close Kaneki was with bringing her to the edge.

"Oh Aiko..." he groaned as he felt her tense up.

"Keep going, I'm close..." she encouraged his movements.

Kaneki nodded and continued his thrusting and rubbing. Suddenly, he felt her walls clench down on him while she rode out her orgasm. He pounded harder into her while whispering Aiko's name over and over into her ear. He felt his release was close.

"Kaneki, please...cum for me," she panted.

He finally snapped, gasping as he climaxed. Kaneki pumped into Aiko a few final times before collapsing on top of her.

Aiko kissed the side of his cheek. Kaneki looked at her, lust still in his eyes. She smiled and teased, "Guess I have to stay the night more often, right?"

"Please do," he huffed then kissed her, savoring the bit of blood still left on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Look out for some more Tokyo Ghoul stories soon.


End file.
